Son of Gaea
by Linc Carter
Summary: What happens when the most influential demigod since Percy Jackson finds himself as a son of Gaea! Join Linc and his two friends on an action packed adventure on his first adventure to stop or join his Mother's forces. Hope you enjoy this first book in the Trilogy entitled Heroes of the Unexpected. Set 5 years after Percy's death
1. I Linc

Son of Gaea

Chapter 1

Linc

I didn't ask for my life to stink, I didn't ask for everyone to be scared of me, I didn't ask for a lot of things but I guess I am just so wonderful that I get them all. Didn't pick that up to quickly since you are a mortal (that really annoys me, the fact that you mortals don't wrap their brains around mythology as easily as we do). Well I'll tell you how I got into this mess anyway. Wait I forgot to tell you my name I'm Lincoln Hardeman Carter but my friends call me Linc. I am 12 years old. My birthday is today.

It was a normal February morning routine. I got up, ate breakfast, brushed teeth, and rode the bus to school. On the bus I sat down next to my best friend, Jake. I have known Jake for as long as I can remember. He has an earlier birthday than me so he is 13 and in 7th grade. I'm in the 7th too.

"Hey" he says as I sit down, "What's up"

"The sky and gas prices" I reply (the usual response)

"I can believe what Mr. Bryant is making us do today." he says annoyed (Mr. Bryant is our History Teacher)

"Its not all that bad anyway" I reply "its only a multiple choice quiz over the Greek Gods and Titans"

"Really" he says, " I don't know even half of them, look, the only ones I remember are Artemis and Ares."

"Why those" I say, slightly interested.

"Well, I…" his voice falters as we arrive at school.

As we climb off the bus my other best friend, Amy, greets us.

"Took you long enough" she says, you can hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Nice to see you Amy" I say sarcastically. She laughs.

She turns to Jake and says, "draw me a duck"

Jake is a very good artist and Amy likes it when he draws him ducks. I have no idea why.

I headed to our classroom with Jake and Amy close behind. They were in deep argument on which god ore titian was the best. Jake was voting Artemis while Amy was totally sold on Kronos.

"She's the goddess of the moon for petes sake" Jake was saying,

"He chopped up his father and ate his kids!" she yelled back at him.

I slightly was annoyed at them for forgetting my birthday, but I held my temper and turned around.

"Hey guys," I said

They both looked up from their argument in unison.

"What's up" Jake replied "yeah" said Amy

"Did you guys forget something?" I inquired

"U…U…" "Ok, You don't know Jake, Amy"

"You forgot that Um…" "Ok you don't know either"

"You want to know?"

"Well duh" Jake said.

"I can't believe you forgot, It's my birthday"

"Ohhhhhh" they said together

"Happy Birthday" Jake said, "I bought you… Um, air"

"Great" I said while laughing.

I turned into Mr. Bryant's classroom. Kids were already sitting down but for the most part kids were talking with their friends. I filed into my seat, Jake and Amy sitting on either side of me.

"Good morning class" Mr. Bryant said. He pointed to me and said, "Linc help me pass out papers." Once I passed out the papers he stood in the front of the classroom and said,

"You have 15 minutes, Good Luck"

And with that, My entire world exploded around me.


	2. II Linc

Chapter 2

Linc

I came to pretty quickly and my first thought was "Am I dead?" But when I heard the giant scraping noise, I knew I wasn't dead. I rolled over and sat up.

"What the heck!" I yelled

I was looking around and noticed that the entire school was vaporized. I saw Jake and Amy sprawled on the ground. They were coming to as I rushed toward them. Jake stood up as I reached him. I helped Amy up to. His eyes drifted to behind me.

"Did you hear that?" He asked me

"What" Amy asked still rubbing her head

"Wait a minute," I said "That sounds like Mr. Bryant"

We ran around the block. As we arrived Amy gasped

"What is that?" Jake whispered under his breath

We were standing in front of a drakon. I have know idea how this was possible. The only drakon I had ever heard of was from Mr. Bryant's Greek mythology unit, but those were just myth's, right? Then I saw Mr. Bryant jumping up and down trying to dodge the poison spraying from its mouth. I looked at Mr. Bryant his goat legs and hooves were dancing like a… wait a minute Last I checked Mr. Bryant didn't have…at that moment my thought was interrupted by Jake screaming Bloody Murder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Jake yelled

Unfortunately that got the drakon's attention.

"Seriously" I yelled at him, "Now is not the time to scream bloody murder with a giant snake around!"

The Drakon charged us. I instinctively raised my hands as the drakon raced towards us. Then it stopped. I set it self-back in a position that I would presume was a seated position. I whirred its teeth.

"What the heck, did I just do?" I said, staring at my own hands

"Should we give it a name?" Amy asked

Only Amy would think that we should give the drakon a name.

"How about Pez" Amy suggested

"Sure" I said, "Lets call a fire breathing, living death machine Pez"

"I like it" Jake said

I walked up to Pez and petted him. He liked it. Just then Mr. Bryant walked up to me.

"Well Linc, I have no idea how you did that but it's a sure sign that you are a powerful demigod"

"A demi-what" we all said in unison

"A demigod" he said as calmly as he could be.

"Don't worry we will get to camp and get you claimed"

"What camp and what do you mean by claimed"

Just then Jake, Amy, and Mr. Bryant gasped and pointed above my head. I looked up. And the last thing I remember before passing out was a earth spinning above my head.


End file.
